The Wind Sorceress
by A Narcissist
Summary: Fire rained down from the sky as the beast brought the end of the human race. Lavos She wispered under her breath. Oc insert.


An: This is something I came up with while working on one of the biggest pains in my ass I've ever had. Hacking Chrono Trigger. It's an OC insert and she's probably Mary sue, but not the kind that falls in love with the main characters. I hope you like the story and please leave a review. No flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger. . (I wish)

(1999: The Day of Lavos 12:00 PM)

It was just another day. Nothing special was going to happen, or so Crystal had thought when she woke up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she slowly sat up. She got up and did her usual routine(Take a shower, Get dressed, fix hair, have brunch, etc.) On her way out she noticed something strange. The birch tree outside her home was dying. Not only that but no birds were out, or any kind of wild animal for that matter. She watched as a dog raced down the sidewalk and as its owner chased after it. It disturbed her as she was very superstitious and believed it to be a sign. "Superstition will have to wait while I go to the store." Mumbled Crystal as she began the short walk.

(12:58 PM)

"_I thought I was never going to get out of there" _Crystal thought as the door closed behind her. She had ran into a couple of her friends at the store and one thing led to another. "Any messages for me?" She asked herself after placing the bags down on the floor. Pressing the play button on the answering machine she waited for the usual lady voice to tell her. 'You have two messages. Message one.'

"Hey Crystal," a womans voice said,"it's me Emily. I was just wondering if you had any idea what's going on. Well I guess your not home right now so I'll call again later bye." 'Saturday 12:24 PM. Message two,

"Crystal are you there? Its me again. I'm getting really scared. Fluffy(cat)is getting all crazy and is hiding under my bed, and when I tried to get her she attacked me! Please, Please call me back." Saturday 12:45 PM. End of messages.

"What the Hell?" Chrystal had said when they finished playing. "I'll call her later. Right now all I want to do is chill." With that she jumped on the couch and turned on the TV "-ientists are still trying to locate what could be causing them, but no word on when that will be. We now return to the program already in progress." Crystal thought briefly on what she missed before turning off the TV. "Now would be a good time to call Emily."

(1:20 PM)

After talking with Emily Chrystal thought it would be best if she came over. She was on her way when the earthquakes started. They came every minute or so. While she was crossing the field she began to ponder todays events.

(1:21)

Another earthquake came this one lasted a little longer than the others but then again that was still very short. "Something strange is going on. Crazy animals, earthquakes that last less than a minute."

(1:22)

Earthquake again It came and went. Moving at her pace she already knew she wouldn't be there anytime soon. "It's way to quiet."

(1:23)

More violent this time but still very short. Crystal fell as the earth shook. "What the hell? I've got a bad feeling about this." She began to run. She really didn't want to be here right now.

(1:24 /Insert lavos music/)

The ground was torn asunder by whatever it was that rose from the ground. The creature let out a terrifying cry as it fully emerged from the earth. Lights shot from the creature and into the air only to crash down upon the unsuspecting city. "Oh my god." Was all Crystal could say at the moment as she watched everything she loved be destroyed. The moment was destroyed as one of the blasts occurred in front of her. "Oh shit!" She said as She began to run as fast as she could away from the beast. The blasts continued to get closer and closer until finally It got so close that it propelled her forward. Laying there on the ground she whimpered in pain as she tried to drag herself forward. _"This has to be some kind of dream. This can't really be happening. Can it?" _Tears now moved down her face like small waterfalls. "I didn't think I was going to die this way. This isn't right. What the hell is going on!" A black hole appeared out of nowhere as if trying to give an answer to her question. "What the?" Was all she could manage to say as she dragged herself closer to it. She placed her hand inside it and quickly pulled it out. Looking at her hand in disbelief she almost forgot that the world was going to hell. A nearby explosion soon brought her back to reality. "I don't know what this thing is, or where it leads to but better there then here." Without a moments thought she dragged herself into it. She felt herself being pulled further and further into it until finally she was tossed outside. The only thing she could see before she passed out were the feet of something or somebody.

An: And that as they say is that. Well what do you think. I'll fix all the grammar problems later. I'd fix them now but right now isn't a very good time for me. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review please.


End file.
